


I'd Be His

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Izzy sits down with her mom to pry into her love life - or stubborn lack thereof - after spotting Maryse out with Luke earlier that day.





	I'd Be His

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “If he asked, I’d be his.” Set post 3x10

“Come on, Mom. You can talk to me about anything, and we both know my specialties are weapons and boys. This is right up my alley. Just consider it payback for all the times you tried to pry into  _my_  love life.” 

This isn’t a conversation Maryse ever imagined having with anyone, let alone her daughter. Isabelle sits on the edge of sofa, twisting herself sideways on the cushion so that she faces her mother fully as they sit next to one another in the small apartment Maryse calls home now. Alec told her she could stay at the Institute but she doesn’t want to, and Izzy doesn’t blame her. Not with the looks people give her, no matter how hard Isabelle glares daggers at each and every one of them, threatening them the moment her mother is out of earshot that if they say a single word against her presence there she will crush them under her heel without a second thought. It stops the worst of it, but not all of it. 

But that’s just as well. Maryse is finding her place in the world outside of the Institute and outside of the Shadowhunters. She has to, and while it hasn’t been the easiest of tasks it is one that Luke Garroway certainly makes easier for her. Isabelle saw the two of them talking earlier that day, grabbing coffee at a place downtown. They were sitting in one of the little cafe tables out on the sidewalk as the sun shined down, tanning her mother’s runeless skin. Isabelle saw the way Luke reached over and gently touched the hand that rested on the surface of the table while their knees just barely grazed underneath; but more importantly she saw the look of pure, unfiltered  _content_  she saw in her mother’s eyes. 

Izzy decided not to interrupt them then, continuing past before either noticed her, but she does bring it up now while they wait for dinner to finish cooking in the oven. “Do you like him? Does he like  _you?_  I mean, how could he  _not_ , but…” 

“Isabelle, please. I don’t… I don’t know.” Maryse is smiling, though, the kind of smile that tugs involuntarily at the corners of her lips no matter how hard she fights it. “It doesn’t matter,” she dismisses quickly with a gentle shake of her head. “I don’t think Lucian wants the sort of baggage that comes with me right now, not with everything else he has to deal with.” And it’s true that Luke, with a pack that no longer recognizes him as their leader and a job with the NYPD which has him under investigation, has more than enough of his own problems to deal with. He doesn’t need the added drama of a recently deruned Shadowhunter going through a divorce. He deserves better. But still, just thinking back to a dumb joke he made at lunch that day has Maryse grinning like a teenager with a crush all over again. 

“You  _do_! You like him, you can’t deny it. You should ask him out.” Izzy looks like she’s one step away from pulling out her phone and asking him herself, but Maryse simply looks mortified at the suggestion. 

“I couldn’t.” 

“Alright then, what if he asked  _you_  out? What if he wanted to be with you just as much as you want to be with him, and you just don’t know it because both of you are too stubborn to say it first?” Isabelle knows what crushes look like, and she certainly knows flirting when she sees it. She’s convinced she isn’t wrong about this even if her mother has doubts. 

“If he asked?” Maryse repeats, her words trailing off as she considers, and Isabelle is certain she never saw such soft look of blithe hope grace her mother’s features in all her years. “If he asked, I’d be his.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing things that aren't Magnus or Alec for a change! I hope you enjoyed, as always, feedback is always welcome! <3 
> 
> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
